


Time Heals All Wounds

by Schweet



Category: Original Work, poem - Fandom
Genre: Healing, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Kudos: 2





	1. When One Door Closes

I am a shipwreck

Broken and destroyed  
No longer with a purpose to serve  
The drips of water from the tip of my shattered mast echoing the tears I wish my sailors would shed on this lonely sandbar  
The brittle bones of my sailing ship  
With holes bored into the cracking hull by the termites of my anxiety  
Sunk me in the waves only feet from the shore


	2. Another Door Opens

I am a shipwreck

Coral has grown through my the holes in my hull  
Fish swarm my lower decks like stowaways  
Sea turtles grace my bow like living figureheads  
The songs of blue whales echo through my busy hallways, replacing the ghosts of shanties  
The termites have turned into plankton photosynthesizing life into the sea around me

I have found a new purpose  
And it is to bring life to everything around me


End file.
